


i'll say it every day until you believe me, & then every day after, 'cause it's still true

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Momota Kaito, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Maybe it's odd that the word "beautiful" itself has become beautiful to him, but Kaito doesn't mind.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	i'll say it every day until you believe me, & then every day after, 'cause it's still true

Kokichi's hands roam over him obsessively, reverently, amazed that he's allowed to touch. Looking up at him, Kaito wonders if his eyes have always looked so fond, or if that's a recent development- one that will disappear when they're finished. He wonders, too, if his own eyes look the same way. Kokichi moves with more force and he stops wondering, stops thinking at all, focusing only on keeping himself from making a humiliating sound.

Over him, Kokichi slows again and reaches towards his face. Kaito looks up in confusion only to be met with a light touch to his temple and the softest smile yet. "You're beautiful," Kokichi tells him.

The flush across his face deepens. If he could untangle his arms, he would have covered his face with his hands. That should be a lie, he thinks—he's too large, too loud, hands too calloused, for him to be beautiful. No, he's supposed to be the one to prove to others that they are beautiful.

Kokichi should be lying. But he isn't, and Kaito knows it.

Taking advantage of Kaito's reaction, Kokichi places a line of kisses against his jaw and returns to his previous speed. Kaito cries out—no longer able to contain his sound, and still unable to cover up his face, he feels vulnerable.

Kokichi can see all of his expressions. The tips of his ears burn.

Kokichi can hear every noise he makes. He gasps louder.

Kokichi isn't making fun of him or his embarrassing reactions.

Kokichi thinks he's beautiful.

A wave of euphoria washes over him and he shuts his eyes. Kokichi stares openly, memorizing everything he can about the other man. The way his body moves uncontrollably, the way his breath hitches, the sounds he makes—all stored carefully, as if he needs to remember every detail in case he never gets to experience them again.

Coming down from the high, Kaito can't help but look at Kokichi in awe. The returning gaze is one of adoration. Neither of them speak, and Kokichi rolls over to lie next to him.

Laying there for a bit, Kaito just breathes and enjoys Kokichi's presence at his side. For once, the silence feels comfortable. Eventually, when he hears the sheets rustling, he turns onto his shoulder.

Kokichi stretches and sits upright at the opposite edge of the bed in order to fiddle with the straps of his pants, which he hadn't properly taken off, kicking his feet and seeming rather pleased with himself. The sight of his pale back fills Kaito with an emotion he can't describe—this is a sign of trust, isn't it? Something rare; something for his eyes only.

Before he can stop himself, the words spill from his mouth—"No one's ever called me that before. Beautiful, I mean." Considering that might be an embarrassing thing to say, his face burns again but he doesn't look away.

The other man twists his body to partially face him. His expression used to be unreadable to him, but Kaito now recognizes it as a kind of benevolent amusement and fondness. "Yeah, well, people tend not to say what they think."

The implication of that isn't lost on him, and he averts his eyes for a few seconds. 'Everyone thinks you're beautiful, though they don't say it.' He could just be teasing, but in the afterglow, Kokichi seems... genuine.

When he looks again, Kokichi is still staring; seeming to be taking in Kaito's appearance slowly, as not to forget how he looks in that moment—just like he had before. He makes no effort to hide it this time, either.

Kaito considers his next words for a minute, feeling like being too cheesy could ruin the moment; but ultimately decides it would be worth it. He meets Kokichi's gaze and asks him, "Has anyone ever called you beautiful before?"

If the question surprises him, he doesn't show it. Humming lightly, he appears to turn it over in his head before responding, "Only people who didn't really know me."

That feels honest, too, and Kaito briefly wonders who those people were. He indulges himself with the thought that none of them were ever as close to Kokichi as he is. Easily, his next sentence flows from him: "I think you're beautiful, too."

Immediately, a pure laughter like he's never heard before bubbles up from Kokichi's lips and escapes him. It's warm, and fond, and he feels like he'll never have enough of it. He was right—being cheesy was so worth it.

Kokichi reaches a hand over to brush Kaito's hair out of his face with a gentle touch. As the laughter dies down, the warmth doesn't leave his expression. Tone light, he asks simply, "Is that so?"

Turning his head towards the touch, Kaito smiles back. "Yeah, it is." Tracing his fingertips over Kokichi's hand, he adds, "So, then, have you ever been told that you're beautiful by someone who really knows you?"

As Kokichi cups his face and leans down over him, his own hair falls to frame him. 'Beautiful,' Kaito thinks, like he could never get sick of the word now. They're both still smiling as their lips touch. Pulling away just enough to speak, Kokichi whispers, "Maybe." Their lips meet again. And again. As it turns out, there's a lot of things neither of them will ever get sick of.

**Author's Note:**

> this is peak mushiness. nothing else i write in the future could possibly get as mushy as this. side note: kokichi starts to use beautiful as a pet name after this and you can physically see the heart emojis pop up around kaitos head every single time. theyre so in love its disgusting. ugh


End file.
